Security Blanket
by spyder-m
Summary: Few people would believe it, but it was genuinely true. There was one thing that Tifa Lockhart could never get to sleep without. Please R&R!


A/N: I wrote a CloTif oneshot a little while ago that was quite well received and thought I would give it another shot, this time told more from Tifa's P.O.V. This is just an idea that came to recently that I thought would be interesting to write a fic based on, and so... Here we are! Anyway, please let me know what you think of this. I hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII and it's characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Security Blanket

It was certainly a difficult concept to comprehend, but it was genuinely true nonetheless.

Tifa Lockhart, twenty two year old bar maid, caretaker of two children and former member of the terrorist group, Avalanche; who had constantly found herself in life or death situations as a result of this affiliation; slept with a... Well, 'security blanket', so to speak.

A familiar object that alone is capable of providing an individual with a sense of comfort and sollace, imperative in reducing their anxiety.

Living with two young children, Tifa was more than familiar with the concept. Throughout the time she had known and looked after them, both Denzel and Marlene had experienced different phases of similar behaviour, in which they wouldn't be able to sleep soundly without some form of transitional object.

With her adoptive father, Barrett, being a former Avalanche member himself, Marlene had inadvertently being exposed to some overwhelmingly dire emotions too devastating for someone of her young age to have to live through. Being constantly separated from him, resulting in her regularly fearing his wellbeing, the worry that he might not come back alive suddenly festering deep inside of her. These matters only went from bad to worse after Cloud begun disappearing only a regular basis too.

As a consequence of this, Marlene was rarely able to sleep without the companionship of a small, plush toy within her grasp, and a few words of reassurance uttered gently to her by Tifa.

It was the same with Denzel. The boy had only recently overcome the all encompassing affliction that was the Geostigma, and though he rarely admitted to it; for sake of not wanting to appear a burden; his subconscious was still plagued by nightmaries and horrific memories of the events he had faced in the past. His initial separation from, and the eventual death of, his parents, the destruction of his home... There was no doubt that the last few year had been horrendous for him.

As a momentary form of comfort the children, Tifa had insisted that they sleep with a night light in their room; just until they were able to surmount their anxieties. She assured them that this did not make them any less or mature, or anymore of a "scaredy cat" than if they slept without one.

The fact that these two young children were even still stable; in spite of all the horrors they'd experienced at such a young age; was certainly a noteworthy comment on the momentous ammount of emotional strength they must have possessed.

Afterall, these were phobias and insecurities that Tifa herself was stil faced with on a regular basis; fear for the safety of a loved one she was constantly separated from, the resurfacing of traumatic past memories that she thought she had buried years ago... Anxieties that Tifa struggled to deal with as an adult, which was why she had a security blanket of her own.

It wasn't a literal blanket, per say. But it was something that provided her with a significant degree of warmth, comfort and ease, when wrapped firmly around her.

It wasn't a night light necessarily, but a pair of bright, vivid eyes that would shine distinctively, even in the darkest recesses of the night, preventing them from capturing her in a dull pit of fear.

It wasn't a plush toy of sorts, but it was something that she could hold, and did, whenver she felt restless or apprehensive throughout the night.

It wasn't a whispering of reassuring words, but sollace found in the form of a mere presence. Simply to bask in the assurance that they were there.

Safe and there; for her.

Because even right now as she lay tucked comfortably beaneth the cool, crisp sheets of her bed; even though her eyelids were growing heavy and fatigue was gradually settling in on her body; she knew there was no way she'd be able to get to sleep.

She simply couldn't get to sleep without him.

She could feel herself sighing audibly in relief whenever she finally heard the guttural drone of a motorbike gradually growing closer, before eventually pulling to a sharp stop outside of the bar.

A soft smile would grace her features at the sound of his footsteps trailing carefully up the stairs before approaching their room. He would tread each step lightly, his care and caution evident in each step. The volume of his pace was soft enough so that he would not disturb the children sleeping in their rooms, but loud enough for her to hear him. He knew she would always wait up for him, even when he emphasised just how late he was going to be, and insisted that she shouldn't. He knew that she wanted to know that he made it home safely each night and in one piece.

Her weary eyes would brighten visibly at the sight of him, as he manoeuvred the door opened carefully; just in case she hadn't been able to stay awake for any longer. His own vibrant blue orbs would penetrate hers intensely as they meet, a gentle smile ghosting his own face in return, as he approached the bed they shared, his own tired body collasping idly against the soft surface with a contented sigh.

His body would then slide beneath the sheets as his arms surrounded her. The warmth and strength he radiated serving as a calming reprieve for Tifa, finally putting her troubled heart and mind at ease.

"I'm back," the low, soothing tone of his voice murmured against her hair, as he tucked her head securely beneath his chin.

"Welcome home, Cloud," she sighed contentedly, finally allowing her eyes to close.

She simply couldn't get to sleep without him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that. Don't forget to review! I appreciate receiving feedback, and it will only take a moment of your time.


End file.
